Talk:Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)
Archives: * Pre-Release Archive (June 8, 2009-April 18, 2011) character dying? I'm sure you guys saw the story mode and most of the good characters died only these lived( Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade. ) and from the bad guys who lived ( Quan Chi.) Im not sure if there are any more characters lived. I'm just wandering will all those dead character come back into the next game?? Scorp zero 22:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :They came back in the Netherrealm under Quan Chi's control, so I assume they will return in the next game under his control and part of the story will be to free them. At least I hope so, I'm not happy with the amount of deaths that occurred, Kung Lao, Kabal, Jade, and Kitana are all favorites of mine. Especially Kitana. --Azeruth 15:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : :I know that when Raiden disappear with Sonya and Johnny, he takes Liu Kang, so maybe he will be back and we don't know what happened to the Lin Kuei, the Black Dragon, the Shokans, the Tarkatans and Mileena :Matt, 18:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : :I got a fealing not everyone died. The soulsyou are fighting are fake or that's my guess. :Jax, Kabal, Striker,.... it didn't seem like they "died" i mean a punch to the face isn't lethal from a single blow. :And who said that all the badguys die? Asterix1997 19:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The only 'bad guys' who die are Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, and Sindel. No one else.. --Byakuya600 19:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Where is the original Cyrax in Desert? I've looked hard many times, but I still can't find him. Anyone have a pic? --Byakuya600 14:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I heard he was supposed to be on the far left of the stage, I've yet to see (or really look) him but I will look more closely...I've also noticed...I seem to stay on the right side of the stage in every battle xD --Azeruth 15:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Please show me an image.( :I jumped all the way left in Jade's Desert and sure enough he's there. Coincidentally, I'm Cyrax. --Azeruth 22:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Can someone please add a pic? I still haven't seen him (It's not that I don't believe you, i'd just like to see it) --Byakuya600 23:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I found him in one of the Challenge Towers with Cyrax. Against Sonya. I didn't take a picture though. --Azeruth 23:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I took a crappy cellphone picture on the pause screen, it's Challenge Tower #63, Fire And Forget...Literally as Cyrax (coincidentally) So he's only found in the Challenge Tower? That kinda sucks... --Byakuya600 08:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I think him appearing is completely random. --Azeruth 16:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Finally found him today! He looks funny, it's like he's dancing. --Byakuya600 19:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) How in the hell do you beat Shao Kahn? I've tried everything from using the fireballs, to using the dragon kick, and trying to let the time go out. But nothing works, its REALLY pissing me off now. Im on a PS3 btw. --Byakuya600 15:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I spammed low fireball with Liu Kang. I'm serious. Jumped over hammers, ducked spears, and just spammed low fireballs. He's ridiculous, all of the bosses are overpowered, they take little damage and deal way too much. They spam everything and just make it no fun. It's a lot of luck. --Azeruth 15:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Every time I try that he charges me, literally making it completely impossible to even attempt to throw fireballs. And since the D-Pad on the controller is stiff, that makes it even more impossible to do. --Byakuya600 16:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Back away from him so you're about a fullscreen away and just spam it. It's a lot of luck, wait for him to taunt you and hit him, etc. It's frustrating, I agree. --Azeruth 16:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, still not working. I even lowered the difficulty to Beginner aftewards, and the same thing happens. Now I can't even hit him without him spamming something, such as throwing hammers. In fact, I think it got even worse. --Byakuya600 16:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I've beaten Kahn a few times now, and I think I've managed to find openings in his attacks. Obviously, I'm sure you know he doesn't flinch most of the time if you hit him, but he is vulnerable after certain attacks. First of all, find a combo with your character that you like, preferably one that knocks your opponent back. This'll be the one you'll use over and over again against Kahn. The next step is to wait after specific attacks to attack him. NEVER try to attack him after he does his forward shoulder charge or overhead hammer smash; he won't be vulnerable after those attacks. However, after he does his upward shoulder charge, front kick, hammer uppercut, hammer sweep, taunt, arrow throw, or one-two punch, don't hesistate, and dish out your combo. Don't try to get greedy though, or he will recover and mess you up. Just back off, block, and dodge until he's open again. A quick projectile attack here and there wouldn't hurt either. In the end, just practice, practice, practice until you find a strategy you're comfortable with. Razr459 16:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Shao Kahn is cheap and hard to defeat again? Sweet. SmokeSound off! 18:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ^ just stay about mid to long range. He will constantly keep taunting all the time at that range. <--- what i do. 19:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Delita You know it ;P Brotherhood619 19:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) How can I do Brutalities, i mean, is it within a krypt coffin, or it will be a DLC. Naruto.Scorpion 18:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Naruto.Scorpion Well I've only played in my friends house and yes once again Shao Kahn is extremely cheap and hard to defeat. Some tips on how to defeat him would be: *Keep your distance (two jumps away from him) *Jump over/duck under the spears he keeps throwing *Jump over the shoulder charge ( he tends to do two in a row so go as close to him as possible before jumping) *Take advantage of his taunts to jump towards him and hit him (MK9 is very similar to MKII so a good way to beat him his using aerial kicks and punches) and then get away as fast as possible *'Use the timer', if you keep your distance and manage to avoid most his attacks Shao Kahn will keep taunting you (kind of lame actually) *Beware that if Shao Kahn hits you with his X-Ray move you're as good as dead *If you have your X-Ray meter full and you see an opening get him as fast as you can. *Firebals take some time for the character to return to his stance, enough time to get Kahn near you pounding on your head. I think this is all of them, I hope this helps. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 19:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|rightThis is a video I found on youtube maybe it can help you all. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 19:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I know its frusturating, I actually broke the stick on my PS3 controller, but with Liu Kang, all you have to do is stay away from him and when he taunts use Liu's Flying Dragon Kick. Also, if he taunts when you are close use his bicycle kick move. You can be cheap with it, and right when shao kahn gets up just do the flying dragon kick again and again and when he blocks it, go for the bicycle kick. Use the X-Ray, and when Kang kicks him up in the air, dash forward and give him an uppercut. xV DEaD ShOT xV 22:38, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I agree that Shao Kahn is very hard to beat. Even on team ladders with Smoke and Scorpion, who both are decent boss killers, whoever I'm playing with and I usually end up with two or more retries.. But, we eventually do get him. If you're going solo, I heavily suggest Scorpion. He's fast, powerful, and the spear is extremely useful. Here are some tips: *Of course, keep your distance! '''If you don't, he's going to charge at you and cause very heavy damage. *Whenever you can, such as when he taunts you, spear him and use the Doomblade combo. Even with his boss defense, the powerful combo does a lot of damage to him (for a boss). If you mess up and take too much time, go for an uppercut. *Do '''NOT get cornered. He will kick, charge, and massacre you and your face. Plus, it's hard to escape. Should this ever happen, when he's approaching you or he's on you (makes escaping hard), teleport punch him. Go for an uppercut if he blocks. *Projectiles can be frustrating. But you can dodge them. Remember to BLOCK or DUCK harpoons and JUMP hammer throws. The hammer throws are much more deadly to get hit by as they stun you for a few seconds, and in those seconds Shao Kahn can continue to throw projectiles at you or even pull off his extremely powerful X-Ray move. *Beware of his X-Ray move! No matter how high you health will be, it will be an extremely hard hit to you! '''Whenever he is charged up for an X-Ray, be very careful and ready to escape his wrath. *Use your X-Ray moves! Go for it if while he attacks or during a spear. It's safest to use it during a spear, but it's really damaging if you're able to pull off a spear + Doomblade combo and then an X-Ray. *If you just want to kill him, don't switch up your combos. Either Doomblade or uppercut him. *Sometimes, when he's attacking, he will have an armor affect when you attack him with certain moves and their effect is canceled out. For example, if he's about to slam his hammer on you, the armor affect may kick in if you try to uppercut him, and he will not be sent up into the air. *Scorpion's X-Ray isn't very damaging compared to other X-Rays. If you are doing a team ladder, you should probably save it for your partner. That doesn't mean, however, that you shouldn't use his X-Ray. I hope this helps those who are still trying to kill Shao Kahn. Good luck on killing that son of a bitch! Scratch my name on his face for me! Gumba johnny 23:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The thing is though, he NEVER taunts, not at all, it's always ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK, it literally is impossible to do anything. I'm thinking about giving up, it's too hard. I don't know if it's different for each game, but if it is, that's f**king stupid. --Byakuya600 11:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I see that when you keep your distance from him, he taunts. You should probably stay across the screen from him. Gumba johnny 12:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Shao Kahn taunts often, whether it's him laughing "heartily" or him pointing at you saying "It's official, you suck!" Basically, if he isn't throwing something he's taunting. --Azeruth 17:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY! AFTER 3 DAYS, I BEAT THAT CHEAP ASSHOLE! And now, I have Cyber Sub-Zero. Thanks for your help guys. Especially you, Azeruth and Kuro, your strategies helped me beat his ass. --Byakuya600 19:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Krypt Kreeper How many of you jumped when the screamer popped out? He's gotten me twice in the Krypt...I jump easily. --Azeruth 02:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't ask me why, but I was wearing headphones when it first popped up. Suffice to say, he got me…good…very, very good. Little bastard made me scared to go into the Krypt. Honestly, who would see that coming on their first visit? Razr459 02:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :That must've hurt your ears...I'm not a fan of it, it jumped out at me after about 3 minutes unlike the first time which was about 15 minutes. I checked "Krypt" in the Twitter search bar, lots of people jumped, lots of unhappy people about it. I hope they remove it, I don't like it xD --Azeruth 02:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : :I can get where they're coming from. I hate that thing. Luckily, I did manage to find a way to avoid it. Instead of wandering around the Krypt looking for more unlockables, bring up the map, select the area you want to explore, and select it. You should be automatically brought to the area, and placed in front of an available collectible you missed, no searching necessary. After you buy it, bring up the map again, select the same area, and you should be brought up to the next collectible. Buy it, bring up the map, select the same area, and be brought to the next collectible. Lather, rinse, and repeat until you clean out the entire area. I was able to buy every item in the Hollow of Infestation using this strategy and the bastard didn't pop up once. Razr459 02:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) That's what I was doing for a while through the Bloodmarsh (the floating bodies) thinking he only appeared there. Then I read it was completely random...lol --Azeruth 02:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ive heard he gives you 1000 coins when he pops up ive gotten twice doing the map bring up buy bring up map so i kinda want him but i want to clean the krypt out fast Ludacolo 18:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) When the hell will the demo for xbox come out? I preordered the game i just wanna have some first taste of it, or will the demo be ended up like Super Street Figher 4? (you know, its demo also only release for PS3 only) :Dunno, I have a PS3 so it doesn't affect me, but I doubt they'll make a demo for it. It's out for XBox now right? --Azeruth 02:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not out, yet. Nathan900130 21:05 April 21 2011 (UTC) Just get it from Gamefly or something. Try it out that way. --Byakuya600 07:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) DLC? Does anyone know when we will be able to get Kenshi, and Lady in Red (Skarlett)? I really want to play as them, but when? -Sub-Erstryktile I think they are still working on the characters, seems like they finished Kenshi fatalities not long ago (a day or two) so they should be available in a week or two I think. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 21:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It seems PS3 Users won't be getting DLC for a few days (or weeks). PS3 Network has been hacked or attacked by some users. DLC will be delayed for some time. I am as sad as everyone. And now... I am fighting Shao Kahn- Final Battle on Story Mode! Mayor Zain, at your service. 21:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC)\ On xbox 360 how would yould you download them?Cherubimon777 10:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Shao Kahn, Kintaro and Goro as Playable Characters. For some reason this article and several others on the wiki list Shao Kahn, Goro and Kintaro as unplayable bosses. The game has been out for nearly a few days now and clips show them as playable. This should probably be noted for accuracies sake. Maphisto86 10:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : What clips? I haven't seen any clips with Shao Kahn, Kintaro, or Goro being playable. Maybe I missed a few. But Ed Boon made it very clear in a twitter post that the bosses would not be playable. 12:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, as far as I know, Goro is playable, but only in the Challenge Tower. You first get to play as him in Challenge #150 "Gor-owned". As for Kintaro and Kahn, I don't know yet. Razr459 16:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Only Goro is playbe there in #150. Kintaro and Shao Kahn aren't playble there. I have all 300 : When there whare clips with Shao Kahn and Kintaro as playble characters, they are just a fake or with haks- 18:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Noob has a flash costume?? Does noob have a flash costume Im pretty sure that Ed made it quite clear that he won't have one .Scorp zero 07:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Flash? Whats that? SN the mighty Tin Man 00:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) noob in his MK2 outfit he made it clear that there won't be 1 for him from mk2 Scorp zero 00:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) The hell does that have to do with "Flash"? Anyway theres a secret fight where he wears it so i guess you're wrong, although you cant play as it. SN the mighty Tin Man 00:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Kintaro DLC I just picked up the GamePro this month with Kitana on the front cover and it announced Kintaro, Lady in Red and Kenshi as DLC. Shouldn't this be noted in the article? Irohanihoheto 21:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC)